1. Field of the Invention
The present inventor generally relates to emulsions and more particularly to an improved hypoallergenic emulsion for use in revitalizing human skin.
2. Prior Art
Various types of skin care products are on the market. Certain cremes are used to cleanse the human skin and others to moisturize it. However, few are capable of having any substantial and lasting effect on human skin, particularly within and below the epidermis. Most of those cremes that do produce significant results are very expensive. Certain of such cremes are allergenic to sensitive individuals and cannot be used without adverse skin reactions.
Inasmuch as cosmetic appearance is and should be important to all, young and old alike, there is a need for an improved skin care formulation which will preferably be hypoallergenic and will produce long-lasting deep penetration, cleansing and moisturizing of human skin and which is relatively inexpensive and easy to use. Such a preparation should be capable of protecting the skin against dehydration and wrinkling and also be capable of removing deep seated dirt and debris from the skin, all through the use of a simple method of application.